The Girl With No Trust
by snowstar1016
Summary: This girl was born with a power, her clan's kekkei genkai which to be honest makes her over powered. She was forced to learn to fight and become the clan weapon until she rebelled.
1. Yuki Chikara

Name: Yuki Chikara (Snow Strength)

Alias: Yuki Arashi (Snow Storm)

Age: 12

Birthday: 3 November

Likes: Her blade Aisubureido (Ice blade), her twin fans, to read, Haku, Tsunade.

Dislikes: Other people (most of the time), her family, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya, lots of other things.

Looks: she looks like the cover (Top of page picture) except her eyes are ice blue not gold.

Hobbies: Reading

Skills: Out of 10 (1-3 genin, 4-6 chunin, 6-7 jonin, 8 sannin, 9-10 kage)

Ninjutsu: 8

Kenjutsu: 9

Genjutsu: 7

Taijutsu: 8

Accuracy: 9

Speed: 10

Strength: 7

Knowledge: 7

Medical Ninjutsu: 7

Chakra Control: 8

Chakra Level: 9 (She has an abnormally large level this is one of the reasons her family was so happy about her getting the clans kekkei genkai's)

Biography: When she was 4 she killed her clan and ran because they were going to use her as a weapon to destroy their enemies. She has met many people on her travels and she now easily surpasses the Sannin in terms of strength. Her bingo book name is 'The Ice Princess'. Is a rogue jonin in many villages so in her bag she has many old headbands in her bag, she left because the village leaders tried to turn her into a weapon when they find out about her Kekkei Genkai.


	2. Prologue

"We will send her to destroy the main Kekkei Genkai clans that may oppose us first," My father, said to the clan, "Should we start with the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's," My mother asked. I stopped listening after that.

"I will do neither," I said aloud as I ran to the front. Speeding through hand signs I finally came to a stop "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," I shouted as I set the clan house aflame.

I watched as my former clan burned and died all by the wishes of a single four year old. I was glad they were gone I turned and ran further and further not once looking back knowing if I was found I would be tied down and stuck.

I must become stronger strong enough that none can use me ever again I decided as I left my former home on a journey to find the strength needed to stop those who wish to use me.


	3. Chapter 1

It has been 8 years since I eradicated my clan and 4 years since I made it into the bingo book as the Ice Princess. I was currently travelling through the land of fire and was in a large forest near Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. I was obviously attempting to avoid their patrols because I have joined way to many villages and then left because they try to turn me into a weapon. Seriously you should see my stash of ANBU masks and headbands from all the villages I have joined.

The longest I have stayed in one village in 3 months and that was the hidden sand village. I decided to set up camp here and instantly unsealed my tent from one of my many scrolls stored in my bag on my back. I quickly set up camp, before going to bed I made a water clone to keep watch and went to sleep.

I would be lying if I said I was a heavy sleeper, my sleeping is so light I wake up from noises 50 metres from me, so when I woke up to a quiet shuffle of leafs 10 metres away from me I instantly new this was no normal ninja. I quickly pull the tent down and sealed it into a scroll. After that I dropped the water clone that was keeping watch and was about to run before 2 ninja jumped in front of me.

The moment I saw the first one I think I was mentally scarred for life he wore a green spandex suit with the jonin vest over it, he had a leaf headband wrapped around his waist and orange leg warmers on both legs, his hair was in a bowl cut, but the thing that scarred me the most were his eyebrows they were so bushy. The second ninja I recognised from the bingo book. Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, his silver hair defied gravity and his headband covered his left eye, which was obviously his gift from Obito Uchiha a sharingan eye. His outfit was more normal.

I decide to act the innocent 12-year-old girl considering my real name; age and picture aren't in the bingo book. I acted scared and let them talk first, "Calm down we won't hurt you," Kakashi said and I pretended to calm down, "So what is your name?" he started with basic questions obviously "Yuk-i Ar-ashi," I added a stutter as a sign of nervousness, "How old are you?" he asked next, "12," I answered quietly suddenly the other ninja decided he had to join the conversation "Such a youthful young butterfly!" he cried out and I flinched back, (remember still acting) "Guy! You're scaring her," Kakashi said to 'Guy'.

"Wh-o a-re yo-u?" I stuttered out finally get sick of not knowing the green person obsessed with youth. "I am Kakashi Hatake and this is Guy Might," Kakashi introduced the two of them before asking, "What is a twelve year old girl like you doing in the forest?" hmm lie or drop the act and run, I like the second option, "Well acts over, I am a traveller who was just passing through the forest and didn't want to be suspicious so how suspicious is a 12 year old girl?" I ask before getting ready to run, "Bye!" I called as I turned and ran, I was no wear near my top speed especially since I was wearing weights.

I heard footsteps behind me and they were catching up damn it I thought speeding up to the max speed I can go with the weights but still the footsteps continued to gain suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground and I felt arms wrapped around my waist and then a rope was quickly tied around my wrists and ankles. "Well that took a lot out of me," Kakashi exclaimed still catching his breath while I was showing no signs of tiredness "How the hell are you not tired even Guy is slightly panting?" Kakashi said taking notice of my level, easy breathing.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" I asked simply "No, I have to take you to the Hokage" he answered instantly I sighed "Fine but I am not answering your last question," I replied. Kakashi just picked me up bridle style and started running toward the village.

We arrived at the gates around lunchtime. "Yo, Kakashi who's the kid," Asked one of the gate keepers, "Guy and I found her camping out in the forest while on patrol so we are taking her to the hokage," he replied, then the other one asked "Why is she tied up?" looking kind of confused, "She tried to run and almost succeeded, I had to use a jutsu to help myself speed up and I was exhausted when I finally caught her," He looked sheepish and the guards seemed to look at me in surprise, "She almost outran you?" the first one asked before bursting into laughter soon the other one joined in. I spoke for the first time since the run began, "Could you at least hurry up and get me to the hokage I am in a rush," I said.

Suddenly they realized what they were supposed to be doing and Kakashi started to walk again seemingly ignoring the gazes of the villagers as they spotted me. Soon enough we arrived in front of the hokage's building Kakashi entered and turned left then right went up some stairs until we reached a double door where he knocked quickly it was then I noticed Guy didn't come with us. "Come in," was called from in the room behind the door.

As soon as we entered Kakashi put me in a seat and started talking "Lord Hokage we found this young girl camping out in the forest," he started, "What is you name dear?" he asked me "Yuki Arashi," I replied simple no stutter to be found, "What exactly were you doing in the forest alone?" was his next question, "I have been travelling since a young age and was just passing through," I answered.

He exchanged a glance with Kakashi before turning back to me "How would you like to stay in the village and become a leaf shinobi?" he asked "No," I deadpanned "Let me rephrase that, you have no choice," he continue, "You will be staying with Kakashi and Kakashi you will stop her from leaving, now get out of my office," he finished and quickly kicked us out. "I guess I should show you to my house," he said and started to walk off before I faked a cough "Still tied up you dimwit," I said to him, after he untied me we walked around and he showed me where everything is as I fanned myself with one of my twin fans. He turned into a house driveway and walked up to the door and quickly unlocked before handing me a key.

After a quick tour of the house he showed me to the guest bedroom as I was about to close the door he froze looking at the fan in my, and slowly asked "Where did the fan come from?" I replied by pulling my other fan from where it hung and said "I hang them on my fighting kimono," He nodded and replied "Get lots of rest tomorrow you go to the Academy for the graduation test," before he shut the door, I quickly got ready for bed before unsealing almost all my scrolls I kept Aisubureido sealed knowing Kakashi would ask if he saw it. I place my belongings in their spot before changing and going to bed and finally falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

I woke up at exactly five in the morning and quickly got dressed in my battle kimono and quickly attached my battle fans to my skirt and packed all my weapons and attached my weapons pouch to my right leg I quickly did my hair how I normally do. When I finished, it was already six so I went to the kitchen and quickly made breakfast sensing Kakashi coming down I called out, "Do you want some breakfast?" I asked just as he walked into the seeming slightly surprised he replied affirmatively so I served it for him.

After breakfast it was seven so I could leave for the academy and arrive just before the exams start I quickly was up and check I have everything before heading to the window in my room, Kakashi followed me and before I left, "What are you doing?" he asked confused, "I am going to the academy," I said with a duh expression, "Why are you going through the window?" he asked still confused, "I don't want anyone to know I am staying with you," I answered before turning to the window and jumping out.

My pace speeds up and soon I am invisible to the naked eye unless you're a ninja with a dojutsu of course. I soon arrive at the academy and head the classroom I can hear the most noise from and enter. When I stepped into the room it was silent and everyone looked at me, I instantly walk to an empty desk up back and sat down. Five minutes later I sense the teacher coming into the room seeming surprised that it was quiet until he spotted me.

"You must be the new student, please come and introduced yourself to the class," he said to me. I stood up and jumped to the front of the class surprising a few people in the class, "My name is Yuki Arashi," I introduced myself "I hope to get along with you," I finished with a kind smile. "Any questions?" the teacher asked the class a few put their hands up. I pointed to a random student with a puppy on his head, "Where are you from?" he asked, "I am from no where I have been travelling since a young age and haven't found anywhere to settle down that I like," I answered with a smile.

Next I pointed to a blonde girl who wore purple, "Is there anyone you have a crush on in this classroom?" she asked in all honestly I was surprised that she would care about boys if she was aiming to be a kunoichi "No," I answered simply not even thinking before answering. "Anymore questions?" I asked then a boy with hair like a pineapple raised his hand, "Yes?" I asked him. "Why are you in the graduation class especially since today is the exam," he asked, I was surprised but I think I surprised them more when I started to laugh when I stopped I looked him straight in the eyes and answered "I don't know, maybe my age," He looked surprised with the answer and so did others the a shy looking girl raised her hand timidly.

"Yes?" I asked kindly smiling at her, "Do you have a Kekkei Genkai?" I smiled slightly, "So you're a Hyuuga," I stated with a smile on my face, everyone looked shocked including the teacher who had yet to introduce himself. "How did you know?" she questioned, "To be honest your eyes are a clan trait, and to answer your question I do have a kekkei genkai," I answered shocking everyone, "What is it?" asked the teacher, "That's a sec-re-t," I answered with a smirk.

"Well you can sit down again oh and you can call me Iruka-sensei," he said and I quickly took my seat. First was a written test that I passed easily next was weapons use where I passed but didn't try to much and made sure to make some mistakes so as to make it as though I am not amazing and to put off the suspicion that is surrounding me as shown by the 4 ANBU that have been trailing me since I left the house this morning.

Last was the ninjutsu test when I entered the room Iruka-sensei asked me to make 3 clones I quickly made the sign and said clone jutsu instantly three replications appeared beside me, I collected my headband and the clones disappeared I instantly tied it around my neck completely used to have a headband considering all my former allegiances and exited the academy, now that the exams were over I walked out of the class and headed back to Kakashi's house easily picking up on the ANBU tailing me I entered through my window and laid on the bed picking up my book and starting to read.

A few hours later I hear Kakashi arrive back and walk toward my door and knock. "Come in," I called out to him as I sat up and put my book down next to me, when he entered I saw him instantly take note of the headband "Congratulations on passing the exams tomorrow you get your team, right?" he said with a closed eye smile, "That is correct and something tells me you're the jonin in charge of my team," I replied with a sigh, "Maybe," he replied smile intact.

I turned towards him and said "I am going for a walk in the forest something tells me something bad is going to happen there and I am really bored," I quickly gathered everything and drew my fan and started to fan myself with it before leaving through the window.

I ran quickly through the forest and came upon Naruto Uzumaki learning the shadow clone jutsu, suddenly Iruka-sensei appeared and started to yell at Naruto something about forbidden scroll then Naruto started talking about showing Iruka-sensei the jutsu and him letting him pass. Suddenly Mizuki-sensei appeared and a fight began. Then they started talking about who was lying and how Naruto is the nine-tails host. I knew all about this and I appeared behind Mizuki-sensei with a kunai to his neck.

"So you're a traitor to the leaf," I asked casually while Iruka-sensei and Naruto looked shocked, "You!" he suddenly yelled "Where did you come from? Who are you? What is your potential? All those questions have been asked and no one knows the answer, ANBU have been tailing you the entire time," he spat and I stepped away "True, true I have no privacy it is really annoying," I agreed "But anyway, I have one thing to say, where would this village be if Naruto wasn't born that night and became the jailor, think on that, anyway I have to go after all I am under suspicion," I said as I disappeared and reappeared in my room I quickly got dressed in my nightgown and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

I woke up early and quickly got ready for the academy, I made breakfast, leaving some food for Kakashi I went to my room and left through the window and walked at a leisurely pace towards the academy. When I arrived I went to class and took a seat near the back and waited until the rest of the class arrived. While I was waiting I used my ice release to make ice senbon and started to set up a prank where the Uchiha sits normally.

I threw then ice senbon into the roof above his desk while decreasing the temperature around that area to keep the senbon frozen. I wait some more and finally the Uchiha arrived and sat in his normal seat. Soon enough the rest of the graduates trickled into the room, soon conversations were started until the door banged open and Sakura and Ino entered the room arguing about who arrived first until Sakura spots the Uchiha and quick goes to ask him if she can sit next to him knocking Naruto out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you," Sakura asked him making me roll my eyes. Then Ino suddenly appears ad starts arguing she was here first and that she should sit there until all the girls in the class joined in suddenly I felt another presence in the corner instantly an ice senbon formed in my hand and I instinctively through it toward the presence everyone stopped and looked towards me nervously. "Sorry I felt like I was being watched," I said with a sheepish smile before I sent a glance towards the senbon and melting it instantly.

* With The Hokage *

"That's him right the most promising student Sasuke Uchiha?" one of the many jonin in the room asked, "Yes, he is also the sole survivor of the massacre," the hokage answered all of a sudden a senbon went flying towards the area the glass ball was watching from, everyone froze much like the class they were watching. The jonin followed the gazes of the class to find them staring at a black haired girl in a fighting kimono. "Yuki?" questioned a silver haired jonin seemingly surprised, the rest of the jonin were surprised that he knew the girl and one voiced their thoughts "You know her Kakashi?" a main with a cigarette asked surprise in his voice, "Know her I was the one who brought her to the village with Guy," he answered.

"Yes and she almost escaped," the hokage commented shocking them, "A little girl almost escaped Kakashi," one of them asked starting to laugh their head off, "Hmph you try catching her when she runs full speed through a forest barely hindered after tricking you into believing she was just a small lost little girl, she had Guy panting slightly," he argued. "Guy got slightly tired chasing a kid," the one with the cigarette asked, "Yes she is REALLY fast," Kakashi replied.

Suddenly the girl Yuki started to talk "Sorry I felt like I was being watched," was the excuse given, suddenly the senbon turned to water right in front of the jonin, 'Ice' was the single thought going through their mind. "How did she know?" asked a female jonin slightly surprised, "I have no idea," the hokage replied still looking at the girl.

* Back In The Classroom *

Soon the conversations continued and suddenly Naruto was right in front of Sasuke glaring at him, "Hey Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke," whined Sakura, suddenly the guy behind Naruto bumped him, "…," No-one made a sound as Naruto kissed Sasuke until the girls started to beat up Naruto for taking their great Sasuke-kun's first kiss claiming that that was their right. Now finally after all the drama Iruka-sensei finally arrive going into a massive speech about responsibilities and how important we are.

Then he finally started listing the teams, I zoned out until team 7 was announced, "Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and due to certain circumstances Yuki Arashi," he announced. "Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slug like Sasuke," Naruto complained, "Naruto you had the worst scores in the class while Sasuke had the best scores in order to create a balanced team we put the best student with the worst student," Iruka-sensei replied making the class laugh.

"Iruka-sensei that doesn't explain why Yuki's in our squad," Sakura argued, "It probably means that squad seven has the strongest sensei, so this sensei should be able to prevent me from leaving," I answered for the teacher surprising many in the class. "Why would you leave?" Sasuke asked in a suspicious tone, I smiled a dark smile "I hate hidden villages," I started simply "Though I don't mind joining one every now and then I don't like to stay and I honestly didn't want to join the hidden leaf but now I am here I won't leave until I hate this village," I finished off.

"Yuki may be right but I honestly don't know the reason," admitted Iruka-sensei "Anyway squad eight…," and then I zoned out again but not before heating the senbon above Sasuke causing them to melt and then fall on him head to be honest I didn't look at the reactions just waited until Iruka-sensei finally said "You will meet your new jonin instructors after lunch dismissed.

When I came back after lunch I was met with an angry Uchiha, a depressed fangirl and an injured Naruto, which left me wondering 'What happened during lunch' I sat in the back and the long wait started, I sighed and in my boredom I started freezing things with my ice release until I heard Naruto scraping a chair dragging it to the door a blackboard eraser in hand and set it up in the door suddenly getting an idea I put a genjutsu on the door making the eraser disappear to anyone outside the room and froze the eraser making it really hard.

Then I heard footsteps I relaxed in my seat and watched as the frozen eraser hit him on the head and I quickly melted the ice making his hair wet. "Kakashi?" I asked surprised to see my current guardian, "You know him?" asked Sakura surprised, "He was one of the two who forced me to come to the leaf," I replied with a sigh. "Well my first impression of you is that you're all idiots, meet me on the roof," he said before disappearing. "Well that's not nice I said as I walked out the door and up the stairs sitting down on some steps on the roof as the other settled down.

"Now we need to introduce ourselves," my guardian turned sensei started, "What should we say?" the ever curious Sakura asked, "Well you can start with your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams," Kakashi-sensei answered, "Why don't you go first to show us how we should do it," Naruto suggested.

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you that, as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies," he said and I sighed before starting "Kakashi Hatake also known as the copy ninja, student of Minato Namikaze, age 26, affiliation: Konohagakure, S rank, other: former ANBU captain, was a jonin at the age 13, the hidden mist have also ordered your death on sight, shall I continue?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone looked at me shocked before getting over it, finally Kakashi turned to Naruto telling him to go first so basically he like ramen hates waiting for ramen and want to become the hokage to earn the villages respect, I though after he finish next was Sakura who likes Sasuke, hates Naruto, stalks Sasuke as a hobby and wants to marry Sasuke in the future as a dream. Finally Sasuke started talking about how he wants to kill his brother and restore his clan, which was basically all that was important out of his introduction.

Now for my introduction I thought with a slight smirk, "My name is Yuki Arashi, I like to travel and making friends with the people others hate, I dislike the mistreatment of jinchuricki's and people being used a weapons, my hobbies include playing with my fans and annoying those of higher rank than me, my dream for the future is to find a village I actually like," I finished with a smirk seeing the surprised looks on everyone's faces

Until Kakashi took note of my likes "Please tell me you were joking about annoying people who outrank you," he asks looking slightly scared, "Nope," I say in a cheerful voice suddenly Sakura speaks up "What's a jinchuricki?" she asks, "A jinchuricki is someone who hosts one of the tailed beasts, and is also one of the most mistreated people in the world," I answer her question.

"Anyway, be at training ground seven at eight tomorrow morning for a training exercise," Kakashi-sensei says about to leave until the others start to complain about how much training they did at the academy, and then Kakashi-sensei explains how only three teams go on to become genin which I already knew about then said something about not eating breakfast before leaving.

I leave straight after going back to the house to read before going to bed in my nightgown knowing I am just going to ignore.


	6. Chapter 4

I woke up and got dressed before quickly going to the kitchen and made a healthy well balanced breakfast focussed about apples because of their quick digestion. Next I walked back to my room and collected my weapons and quickly removed the poison from all the senbon, kunai and shuriken. Next I checked the edge of my fan to make sure it was sharp and still in working order, then I collected the scroll my katana is in knowing I couldn't leave it in the house in case of thieves, after I did that I left by going through the window and heading straight to the weapon shop.

When I entered the weapon shop a faint ding was heard and I walked straight to the katana's and started looking at the sizes and properties of each blade, a few minutes later a girl enters the shop and head to the new weapons section and makes some purchases. Before she left though she saw me and walked over.

"Hello, my name is Tenten, are you new to the village I haven't seen you before and I come here really often," she asked with a smile, "Hi Tenten, my name is Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you," I replied with a smile, "Do you have any idea on which katana I should get?" I ask her gesturing the katana's, "Hmm, that one seems about right," she said pointing to a katana with a icy blue and white handle, I pick it up and examine it finding it perfect for me.

"It's perfect," I say smiling, I quickly go and purchase it. "Yuki, could you please let me see you try it out?" asked Tenten as we exited the store together; "Sure, I still have two hours, where do you want to test it?" I ask as we walk, "If you don't mind we can go to where my team is meeting and I could introduce you to my team," Tenten suggested, I quickly agreed and we started walking towards her teams meeting place at one of the training grounds.

When we arrived Tenten was greeted by her teammates explaining why she was late and when she explained about me I introduced myself and found out that her teammates were Neji Hyuuga and Lee Rock. Soon after we finished explaining the other guy who brought me to Konoha Guy Might appeared and this time we skipped the explanation and I just introduced myself.

"Since I will be demonstrating it would be best for me to spar with someone," I said to team Guy "You can spar with Tenten then," Guy said looking surprisingly serious. Tenten and I take our places while Guy referees, "Three, two, one and begin," the match starts and I draw my katana faster than most can see and run at Tenten, Tenten draws her first scroll sending masses of kunai at me I deflect them and continue my slow run towards her and she pulls out a kunai as I strike towards her, this continues for a while her barely deflecting each strike, until I finally get bored. I easily disarm Tenten and disappear, I reappear behind her my katana at her throat.

Guy calls the match and I help Tenten up, "That was a great match," I say holding my hand out for a handshake, Tenten grabs it "Yeah your really great with a katana, "Thank you I have been learning since I turned two," I reply with a smile they all looked surprised, I checked the time buy the sun and realize I'm late, "I really have to go I'm late to meet my new team," I said before turning run, "Wait what team are you on!" called out Tenten, "Team 7, jonin Hatake's team," I called back before disappearing and running towards training ground seven.

When I arrived at training ground seven Kakashi also appeared at the same time. "YOUR LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura, "Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi replied with a closed eye smile "LIAR!" screamed Naruto and Sakura again, "What about you?" the Uchiha asked calmly towards me, "Hmm, I left the house at seven in the morning and went shopping then got side tracked talking to a turtle and then I saw a black cat and had to go the longer way?" I said with a sigh purposely making it completely unbelievable.

Kakashi looked at me eyebrow raised "You are never late and you left at five in the morning what the hell were you doing?" he asked, the rest looked at Kakashi in confusion, "How the hell do you know when she left?" asked Sakura, "I'm her current guardian until the hokage trusts her or she leaves or something happens to her," he admitted, "I didn't even want to stay and I don't get what's wrong with me leaving!" I complained.

"Anyway we should get on with the task," Kakashi said, "All you have to do is take one of these bells off me before time is up and you pass," Kakashi explained the task "Sensei there are only two bells," Sakura points out, "Yes that way at least two of you will end up back at the academy, also those who fail to get a bell will be tied to a stump and will watch me eat my lunch in front of them," he answered the unasked question.

"You can use any weapons against me," Kakashi finished before Sakura interrupted "But sensei we could hurt you," Naruto snickered "Yeah you couldn't even dodge that eraser," Naruto spoke his thoughts, "Class clowns are usually weak and you can safely ignore them, besides I doubt you know that the eraser had a genjutsu I didn't notice until too late on it," Kakashi replied instantly Naruto runs at Kakashi, suddenly Kakashi appears behind Naruto with a kunai at his throat.

Sakura gasps in shock while Sasuke's eyes narrow, I just continue looking bored, deciding to have some sort of protection out I take out one of my fans and start to fan myself. "I didn't say start yet," Kakashi, says staring at Naruto, he lets Naruto go and walks a little further away. "You can start… Now!" he starts the competition. Sasuke hides in a tree obviously knowing by having higher ground allows easier ambushes and attacks while Sakura hid in some bushes both are well hidden.

I just stayed where I was fanning myself, while Naruto stayed where he was "You and me Kakashi one on one," Naruto yelled at him before charging with a kunai, suddenly he stopped "Wait, wah where'd he go?" Naruto asked busy looking around him, "Naruto don't let your opponent behind you," Kakashi said kneeling down behind him, making the tiger handsign suddenly a yell come from Sakura in the bushes "Naruto he's going to obliterate you, run!" Kakashi suddenly spoke, "Too late, Hidden Leaf Jutsu: thousand years of death!" suddenly he poked the tiger handsign up Naruto's butt.

Sending him flying into the water, standing up he turned to me "Aren't you going to try and get a bell too?" he asked turning towards me, "Why would I do that?" I asked looking confused "But if you really want me too," I said with a smile, I drew my other fan and sliced it through the air, instantly the wind formed multiple blades cutting his clothes, I slightly flicked the other making a smaller wave of air slice the string holding the bell causing it to fall on to an air cushion and float and pin into my hair this all took seconds and made no noise.

I launch forward not top speed but at Kakashi's speed and replaced the now gone bells with water clones of the bells. Then I stopped, walked to the stumps of wood and sat on one replacing one of the fans on my skirt and fanned myself. "What just happened," Kakashi asked before a bunch of kunai flew out of the water. Naruto jumped out with a bunch of shadow clones and pinned Kakashi, suddenly a poof happened and Kakashi was replaced with a Naruto. They started to attack each other, but I followed Kakashi's shadow clone that had found Sakura.

When I found Sakura she was in a genjutsu, I quickly repelled it from my hiding place and went to find Sasuke. "I'm different from them," Sasuke said to Kakashi just as I arrived, before setting off a well-planned trap, Kakashi quickly dodged "Your right you are different from Sakura and Naruto, but I don't know about Yuki, none of the leaf know where she comes from, and if Yuki is even her real name she is a blank in all minds and it is completely annoying our information gathering shinobi," Kakashi replied "But just because your different doesn't mean you can get a bell," he finished, suddenly Sasuke started handsigns.

That's going to shock Kakashi I thought recognising it as a fire style jutsu. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" shout Sasuke shooting a massive fireball at Kakashi. When the fireball disappeared Kakashi was no-where to be seen, 'hmm hiding in the ground smart not many genin would guess there' I thought. Sasuke looked around and was suddenly to his shoulders in the ground, Kakashi reappeared "Earth style: Headhunter jutsu," Kakashi said with a closed eyed smile before suddenly disappearing. I left Sasuke knowing Sakura was close bye.

When I arrived at the clearing I found Naruto tied to a stump and Kakashi reading his book. I walked up to Kakashi eyebrow raised, "Why's Naruto on a stump?" I asked confused "He tried to eat early he replied. The alarm went off signalling it was noon and that time was up both Sakura and Sasuke came back. "So all of you failed to get a bell," he said with a closed eyed smile suddenly everyone's stomach except mine rumbled showing they were hungry. "Hmm well I have the bells," I said casually everyone's head snapped towards me.

The bells on Kakashi's waist turned to water and I took the bells out of my hair. "But I don't want them, so here," I said throwing them to Sasuke and the final one flew softly into Naruto's hair. "Why not?" asked Naruto obviously surprised, a grin appeared on my face when I asked a simple question, "Why would I want to be ninja if I don't even want to be in the hidden leaf?" They looked surprised and Kakashi look annoyed "Well none of you are going back to the academy," cheers erupted from Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto while I just looked annoyed. "That's right all of you apart from Yuki are being dropped from the program," Kakashi said with a smile.

The grins dropped from their faces while I shouted "WHY NOT ME!?" I took out my fan and threw it at a tree in frustration seconds later it reappeared in my hand and the tree fell down. "None of you have what it takes to be a ninja, did any of you stop to think about the task," Kakashi continued snapping the others out of their shock, "None of you should be able to get a bell from a high levelled jonin this test was all about teamwork," he finished, "But Kakashi-sensei even if we worked together two wouldn't have passed," Sakura pointed out.

"That's the point you have to make sacrifices and make difficult decisions for example," Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and put a kunai to his throat, "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," he threatened, I disappeared fro my spot and put my newly bought katana to his throat, "You know I am very willing to kill you after all you brought me here," I said darkly, Kakashi let Sasuke go instantly and I retracted the blade with a sad sigh, "I was hoping I had a reason to kill you," I sighed sadly.

"Kakashi-sensei why does Yuki pass when we don't," Sasuke asked seemingly annoyed, "Yuki passes no matter what because the hokage wants to know her true skill level," Kakashi sighed. I got pissed, "Why did I even show up I was having a great spar before this!" I yelled upset.

"Anyway, I will give you another chance, Sasuke and Sakura will eat lunch while Naruto stays tied up, Yuki comes with me and if either of you feed Naruto you all fail," Kakashi said before teleporting to his house with me, he pointed to the kitchen and said two words, "Cook lunch," I sighed but went and made a quick lunch and giving it to Kakashi before have an apple for myself. Suddenly Kakashi poofed us back "You fed Naruto what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked I just sighed as they went on and on about how there a team until Kakashi stopped them by holding up a hand. "You all….. Pass!" he announced happily, "Meet here tomorrow for our first mission," he said before grabbing me and walking off.


	7. Chapter 5

After we passed the test we started D rank missions which to be honest I enjoyed a lot considering I have never had one before and it didn't require much effort to complete these missions. Currently my team were trying to catch a cat that I hadn't told them was just calmly sitting on my lap, I had long since discarded the headset and was watching them stalk the cat without noticing I was carrying the cat towards the hokage building.

I entered the building and knocked on the door to the hokage's office I waited until permission was given before walking in and sitting in front of the hokage petting the cat a minute later the rest of the team walked in looking confused before spotting the cat in my arms. They took their places and I handed the cat to its owner before disappearing into the shadows like I normally do.

As soon as the client left Naruto turned to the hokage "Old man give us a better mission all these ones are really boring!" Naruto yelled at the hokage, "NARUTO! You are genin newly out of the academy so you are given D rank missions to help you refine your skills until Lord Hokage and your sensei declare you skilled enough for a C rank or you go up in rank," Iruka starts going into a speech which I heard once before and had to give one point in time. I zoned out a bit "So I had pork ramen yesterday so I might have miso ramen today-" Naruto was talking to the rest of the team about ramen until "Are you even listening Naruto!" yelled Iruka getting mad.

"Iruka-sensei I'm not a little kid anymore I'm a ninja now and I want ninja mission," Naruto says actually making Iruka pause, "You say you want a ninja mission so be it I will give you a C rank," the hokage say shocking everyone until Naruto starts celebrating "NOOOOO I was enjoying the D ranks," I cried out sadly, coming visible next to Iruka making him jump. "Enjoying D ranks?" Kakashi-sensei asked with a sweat-drop, "Hmph, I just never did D ranks before and their fun much easier then what I normally do," I said calmly disappearing again.

Staring at where I was before shaking his head slightly, "Anyway this is an escort mission," the hokage began "Oh how are we escorting a feudal lord, a princess, someone really important?" asked Naruto excitedly, "Don't worry Naruto you'll meet him soon, bring in the visitor," the hokage called out the last part after answering Naruto's question. "A drunk," I warned my voice echoing around the walls me never coming out from the shadows.

A drunken old man walked into the room seconds after my voice silenced. "These brats are ninja, and there's no way that shorty is a ninja," he said upon entering he turned to the hokage "How can I trust my life to these children there a joke," he finished before turning to my team.

"I'm Tazuna a master bridge builder I need you to bring me home safely even at he cost of your lives," he introduced himself, 'lets give him a scare' I thought. I appeared right behind him and whisper in his ear "So why would we need to risk our lives?" I asked simply. Tazuna jumped forwards in shock, "Meet at the gates in 30 minutes and Yuki, are you floating?" he asked staring at the gap between my feet and the ground in confusion.

"How else was I supposed to whisper in Tazuna's ear?" I questioned, "How are you floating?" asked the hokage, "A wind release jutsu," I answered before jumping out the window and running across the rooftops until I arrived at my window, I entered and packed everything need for a mission in my bag before exiting my room via the window and heading to the gates to arrive exactly 30 minutes later.

I saw everyone was already here "We can go now," I said before leaving through the gates. We were just walking along the path "Tazuna are there any ninja in the land of waves?" asked Sakura as we walked, "No Sakura there aren't…," Kakashi started a lecture about all the different villages and why some don't have any ninja.

"The hidden sand is a lovely village but the Kazekage is a terrible person," I thought aloud when he mentioned the hidden sand in his lecture, "You've been to the hidden sand?" Kakashi asked surprised. I just ignored him and scanned a bit as Kakashi explained the importance of the kage's and Sakura and Naruto doubted the hokage's strength.

A bit after all this talking I saw a puddle letting an unnoticeable smirk 'Demon brothers, it's time to disappear' I thought as I disappeared into the trees shadows trailing team 7 carefully never allowing my presence to be seen. Soon after we passed the puddle chains wrapped around Kakashi-sensei, "What?!" he said, "Kakashi-sensei," cried Sakura and Naruto, "1 down 3 to go," Whispered the demon brothers before flicking their chains towards Naruto, suddenly Sasuke threw a shuriken and a kunai at the chain securing it to a tree, one of them went and attack Naruto with metal claws attached to his hands and another went after the bridge builder before Kakashi stepped in and easily beat them both.

"Hi," Kakashi said simply, "Kakashi-sensei used the replacement jutsu," Naruto said slowly after looking at the logs, "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you would freeze up like that," Kakashi said before walking to Tazuna, "Hey your not hurt are you, scaredy cat," Sasuke said before I snickered coming out of no where right behind Sasuke. "Hey did you know I was there?" I whispered in Sasuke's ear making him freeze. "Naruto don't move around," Kakashi said turning to him.

"Those ninja have poison on their claws we need to open the wound and remove it before it get into you main bloodstream, by the way Mr Tazuna we need to talk," he said startling him. After tying them up Kakashi explained, "Their chunin from the hidden mist their specialty is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice," Kakashi gave a simple explanation. "How did you know about our ambush," asked one of the demon brothers. I scoffed before laughing, "A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," I said in between laughs it was then the demon brothers noticed me.

"Yuki? What are you doing here? Last I heard you were living in the mist," asked one of the demon brothers, "I haven't been to the mist in 6 years, I have been travelling and improving but recently got caught by the leaf now I'm staying for at least a while," I answered surprising them slightly. "Yuki where were you during the attack?" asked Kakashi looking annoyed that these people knew more about me than him. "A team of genin normally consists of three genin and a jonin sensei so I stayed hidden trailing behind knowing that they wouldn't expect me, if the team really needed help I would have stepped in," I answered calmly before pulling out a fan and fanning myself.

"Why did you leave the genin to do the fighting?" asked Tazuna, "I could have taken them out quickly but then I'd have learnt nothing, I had to know who their target was and what they were after," Kakshi answered, "What are you getting at?" asked Tazuna looking slightly suspicious, "Simple I had to know if they were after us ninja attacking ninja or you the master bridge builder," at this point I got bored and started to catch up with the demon brothers a bit.

"So how have you been since you left?" I asked them happily, "Fine not many injuries either but now we are working for a puny short guy called Gatou with Zabuza too," one of them told me, "Yeah he's like a dwarf, but really rich now he has his eyes of the land of waves so he wants the bridge builder dead cause that bridge will destroy his hold of the land," the other explained, "So that's what he was hiding, also I heard some rumours that Zabuza is working with someone who uses the ice release is this true?" I asked calmly, if it is it would seem I have some family left on my mother's side.

"Yeah it's true goes by the name of Haku, looks a lot like a girl-" before he could finish explaining Naruto stabbed himself. I looked at him in a bit of surprise, "Why am I so different, training alone for hours to reach my dream, upon this wound I pledge to deliver the bridge builder safely home and help him complete his bridge," Naruto said, "Naruto that's cool and all but if you lose anymore blood your going to die," Kakashi totally ruins his moment of coolness. I walk up to Naruto and grab his hand "Naruto you have a self abusive personality it's called masochism," Sakura said as I make a hand sign.

My hand started to glow green, just before I went to heal it I noticed it was starting to heal already 'Nine tailed fox ' I thought knowing that's what Kakashi was thinking watching from over my shoulder. I quickly put my glowing hand over Naruto's cut and it quickly disappeared. "You know medical ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked, "Hmm, yeah a travelling medic taught me for a while it was fun she also taught me how to punch apart a boulder," I replied instantly remembering those fun lessons.

"Anyway Naruto is no longer a problem, so we will continue to protect Tazuna for now, we will leave the demon brothers here for a leaf village patrol," Kakashi passes his final judgement.


	8. Chapter 6

We are currently on a boat crossing the sea to get to the Land of Waves, "Soon you'll be able to see the bridge," Tazuna says quietly as a giant structure appeared on the horizon "Wow! It's huge," announced Naruto loudly, "Shh, why do you think we're travelling like this, cutting the engine hiding in the mist," the boat driver asked making Naruto cover his mouth quickly. "Mr Tazuna we need to know the truth or we will have to drop you off at the shore," Kakashi said in a hushed voice.

"It seems I have no choice, actually no I want you to know," he began, "The person who wants my life is a short man with a long and dark shadow, his name-," here I cut him off, "Gatou, right of Gatou Transport," I asked making him look at me surprised, "How did you know?" he asked, "The demon brothers told me," I reply my face turning into an innocent look, Kakashi looks at me "Why didn't you tell me this?" he asks sounding slightly annoyed. "You didn't ask," I replied simply, "Anyway why would Gatou want you dead he is a business leader and everyone knows him," Kakashi asked.

"He may seem like a proper business leader but in the shadows he deals drugs and does dirty deals, he first set his sights on the Land of waves a year ago, he now controls the seas and on an island town like the land of waves a man who controls the seas control everything," Tazuna explained while I zoned out 'I wonder if I will have to kill Haku, I really don't want to he is one of the last family members I have left' I thought.

Soon enough we arrived at the port and watched as the boat driver disappeared into the mist. As we walked further into the forest Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at a bush, "Never mind it's just a mouse," He said coming out of the bush, "Don't scare me like that!" exclaimed Tazuna, "Naruto don't waste kunai," Chastised Kakashi, I suddenly felt a presence, I whipped around and threw a kunai made of ice towards it at the same time Naruto did, "Not you too Yuki," whined Sakura as they found a snow rabbit with a white coat.

'That's a snow rabbit so it shouldn't still be white, so substitution jutsu huh' I thought as I melted my ice kunai. "Sorry I thought I sensed someone," I said with a closed eye smile. I felt their presence again and at the same time as Kakashi I shouted, "Get down!" as I ducked I pulled on Tazuna's ankle bringing him down with me, a huge sword rushed over our heads I was standing up in seconds, 'The beheader's blade, Zabuza has arrived' I thought. The blade stuck into a tree and instantly Zabuza appeared on the blade, "You're standing backwards," I said laughing briefly, Kakashi looked at me annoyed "Do you know who that is?" he asked barely concealed annoyance in his voice, "Of course I do, the demon Zabuza Momochi, former Jonin of the Mist," I answered making Zabuza look at me in surprise before turning to Kakashi, "How the hell does she know that, she's only a genin," he asked, Kakashi sighed.

"I have no idea besides she only came to the leaf a week ago," he admitted to Zabuza who just looks annoyed. "Anyway enough on me Zabuza don't you have to kill the bridge builder and say something about Kakashi-sensei?" I asked hinting. His eyes light up in understanding "Right, seems I have to eliminate you first Kakashi of the Sharingan eye," he said seriously while Sakura and Sasuke look shocked while Naruto just looked confused.

"What's the Sharingan?" Naruto asked confused, "The sharingan is a rare visual dojutsu that allows the user to analyse a technique and copy it down to the tiniest detail," Sasuke explains to Naruto, "Oh but that's not all, the sharingan also has an incredible ability to create almost inescapable genjutsu," I added happily making everyone look at me in surprise. "How do you know so much," asked Sasuke his eyes narrowed. "To tell you the truth I am part of a clan that has a Kekkei Genkai," I answered making them look surprised. "When I was still part of the hidden mist assassination department we had a standing order to kill you on sight, they called you the man who copied over a 1000 jutsu, Kakashi the copy ninja," Zabuza said to Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakashi pulled up his headband, my eyes burst into pain the moment I saw the eye. I felt knowledge fill me about the sharingan and it's second and third stage which I automatically gained, I bit my lip hard to stop the scream from escaping, I covered my eyes and seconds later the pain stopped and my eyes were a crimson red with a snowflake spinning within it, I instantly put a genjutsu covering my eyes to stop it from showing.

I grabbed one of the scrolls I carry before opening it and biting my finger doing rapid handsigns "Summoning jutsu," I yelled shocking everyone. Sand poured out of the scroll and started to surround me forming a shield, suddenly I sent spikes of sand flying towards Zabuza to distract him as I disappeared into the trees running towards the other chakra signature the sand came back to me and I resealed it before appearing in front of Zabuza's partner.

"Hello Haku, I am Yuki Arashi it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I introduced with a short curtsy. He jumped in surprise "Your one of the genin," he stated in surprise, "That is correct," I reply with a closed eye smile. "I have to get back but please know I don't want you to die, bye bye Mr Haku Yuki," I said as I returned to the fight seen.

"You aren't real ninja, wearing a headband doesn't make you a ninja to me you wont be a ninja until you make it into my bingo book besides when I was your age my hands were already bathed in blood," he announced laughing, suddenly Kakashi and Zabuza start to explain the hidden mists old graduation exam as they finished I started to laugh before looking straight into Zabuza's eyes with my piercing blue eyes, "Does that make me a ninja in your eyes because I highly doubt you had your first kill at a younger age than me or they were closer to you than mine was," my voice chilled everyone.

Zabuza's eyes widened before narrowing "When did you first kill than?" he asked, "Let me tell you a story, my clans Kekkei Genkai is rare and hasn't appeared in a member of the clan since the founder, this Kekkei Genkai appeared in me and so my clan started to train me at the age of 2 to be able to take down the major clans by the age of 4 they decided I was strong enough and decided that I would either wipe out the Uchiha clan or the Hyuuga clan," I stated as their eyes slowly widened in shock while Zabuza started to look kind of frightened.

"That night they were going to decide I decided I wanted nothing to do with their plans and that my clan were more power hungry than the Uchiha, so using the power they gave me through tough training I killed them, my entire clan was killed in a single night by a 4 year old girl, so to you Zabuza am I a ninja?" I asked as I stared him in the eyes but in a flash I used my new eyes to wipe the memories of team 7. "I suggest you go I have altered their memories and if you tell them anything I will kill you," I said as a senbon struck his neck.

(The rest is the same as the anime)


	9. Chapter 7

The moment Haku disappeared with Zabuza and Kakashi had finished congratulating us for helping him he collapsed. "Quick pick him up," I said to Sasuke and Naruto. "HUH! Why us!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly I looked so innocent and small "Yo-u would mak-e a li-ttle girl * **sniff** * carry a fu-ll grown man?" I asked tears building my eyes and from the corner of my eyes I saw Sakura smirk, Naruto started panicking. "Wha no," he replied picking half of Kakashi up, I turned to Sasuke and simply made the tears fall and in seconds he was helping Naruto while Sakura and I skipped happily next to them.

Soon enough we arrive at Tazuna's house and have Kakashi lying down. While I wait for Kakashi to wake up I talk to Tsunami-san about Gatou and what he has been doing. "Kakashi-sensei's awake!" called out Tsunami-san after a few hours when she went to check on him. I walked into the room and watched as Kakashi explained what a tracking ninja is and does. Realization covers his face near the end. "Zabuza's alive," he finally said, Tazuna started to complain that it was impossible and that he checked himself.

"Tazuna-san did you know that if us ninja didn't think of all the possibilities the chances of you dying increase from 30% to 70%?" I asked with the innocent look that my team were starting to fear. He shook his head rapidly "I thought so, so could you please allow us to do our job, rapid nodding, "Good!" I say a big smile over my face.

I turn to Kakashi "I think it's about time you actually taught these cute little children something useful, don't you?" I ask the innocent look back on my face but this one had a slightly sadistic tinge, he nodded rapidly. Quickly he grabbed his crutches and led the team out of the house and into the forest. We soon arrived at a clearing, "Ok now we are going to be learning about chakra," He started, "But Kakashi-sensei we already learnt all about chakra at the academy," complained Sakura. "Yeah Sakura-chan's right we already know all about catra," Naruto joined in, "It's chakra Naruto," corrected Kakashi.

Kakashi asked Sakura to explain which she gave a textbook answer. "But we can already do the jutsu this is a waste of time," Sasuke said annoyance in his tone, "No no no, you have barely scratched the surface of what you can do with chakra," Kakashi said getting sick of their complaints. "I can give a demonstration of what chakra can do," I said a glint appearing in my eyes, Kakashi looks at clearly remembering my display of medical ninjutsu, "Go ahead Yuki," the glint reappeared and I charge my fist with chakra as I walk a bit further away.

When I get far enough away I punch the ground, a crater instantly appeared at my feet and I skipped back to my pale looking team. Kakashi coughed "Anyway to bring up our control we are going to climb trees," he said, "Uh Sensei, I can do that so can I do my own training?" I asked. He eyed me "Yes but I want to watch," he answered and I nodded. We walked a little bit away from the clearing and I took out a scroll and unsealed some targets and made a handseal the wind picked up the targets and set them on the trees.

I made a set of handsigns "Earth Style: Rock Pillar," I whispered soon enough I was a mile from each target and I had made a handseal "Ice release: Ice Senbon," I muttered and a few ice senbon floated around me. Spinning fast I grabbed the senbon one by one sending them into the targets some of which were hidden. Kakashi just watched as a senbon nicked his cheek watching the deadly dance that I had started. Then he noticed her eyes were closed 'That's impossible, she isn't genin level' he thought as he watched.

He stayed tranced until I had stopped and packed up everything I had brought out. "Kakashi-sensei, we should get going," I called, as I walked back to the rest of the group.

* Time Skip *

The days passed in a blur after that first day Sakura and I were on guard duty. Naruto had passed out from too much training and Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and I were on guard duty. When we arrived at the bridge we were greeted by a bunch of highly injured men lying down. 'It seems Zabuza has arrived' I thought as I looked around and found his chakra signature. I faded into the slow forming mist my presence disappearing 'I will stop any attempts on either side to take a life' I thought knowing my place as the peacekeeper.

So I watched, watched as Sasuke injured Haku, watched as he was drawn into his mirrors, I watched with my sharingan learning new jutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu, I watched and I learned. Then Naruto arrived, but not before Sasuke unlocked his sharingan. It was a few minutes later that I was required to step in senbon were aimed to kill Naruto. I ran, so fast it seemed I appeared in front of him and caught each of the senbon before they hit my eyes were back to normal as they all looked at me in shock "Impossible!" whispered Haku, "Not impossible Haku-kun just improbable!" I reply with a grin before taking out my fans.

"Duck," I said the Naruto and Sasuke before spinning, the wind flew off my fans make sharp blades as they destroy the ice mirrors as I come to a stop all that's left of the mirrors is a few shards of ice. Naruto and Sasuke stare in shock. "Haku-kun you are a member of the late Yuki clan, in fact there are only 2 survivors I know of," I started making him look at me in shock, "You know of another?" he asked disbelief in his eyes, "Why yes you are looking at her after all, my mother was a member of the Yuki clan," I answered making him stare at me in shock. I made an ice crystal appear in may hand "I have a larger ability with the ice release, I don't need handseals to make ice," I said simply.

"I must ask will you give your life for Zabuza?" I ask as I watch Kakashi perform some seals memorizing then as a chirping sound filled the bridge. My answer was Haku appearing in front of to intercept the attack at the cost of his life. I disappear and reappear my hand stopping Kakashi's attack by grabbing his wrist. "I can't allow you to do that," I say my voice with a knifes edge, He just looks at me the shock evident on his face "You are definitely not a genin," he says to my face, "I never claimed to be one," I reply with a smile.

Then Gatou makes his appearance "So you couldn't even kill them the second time, huh Zabuza?" He asked looking at Zabuza, "You really thought he could kill me Gatou-san," I asked making look at me, "Yuki-sama wha-t ar-e y-ou do-ing he-re?" he asked me stuttering, "I am guarding Tazuna-san of course for the hidden leaf I," said pointing at my new headband ignoring the weird look Kakashi was giving me "What last I checked you were a hidden sand shinobi," he said causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow, "Wait rogue ninja wear their headband crossed out she doesn't have a headband from the sand," Kakashi stated, "Oh I do I just tend not to wear it because I'm also a rogue ninja from the mist," I said remove a scroll with multiple seals.

I summon my hidden mist headband and hidden sand headband from the scroll and tie them around my left arm, "I only got to chunin level in the hidden mist so Zabuza wouldn't know me," I said as I turned to face Gatou, "I warned you, so now you will die," I said as I disappeared and appeared behind him my fan slashing sent a blade of wind kill him instantly. All of the mercenaries turned to me "You just kill our meal ticket, now we're going to kill you," one of them said to me, a glint appeared in my eyes as I turned to face them my ice cold eyes freezing them in place in place I took out my other fan.

Flicking them both large blades of wind formed and in one attack they were all dead. I turn to the rest of the my group including Zabuza and Haku, "Now lets figure out what to do about Zabuza and Haku," I say as I make a water clone to clean up the bodies and walk off in the direction of Tazuna's house.


	10. Chapter 8

After we got to Tazuna's house we sat in the living room. "So what are you planning to do now?" Kakashi asked Zabuza, "I don't know maybe we will become bounty hunters," he replied and I smile, "That would work but to help with the people after your bounty take this," I said as I handed him a pendant and Kakashi's eyes widened. "This is a pendant saying the wearer is under the protection on the Ice Princess, who is the highest rank in the bingo book," Kakashi states looking at me, and the rest of the people in the room look shocked. "No one is stupid enough to attack someone wearing that thing, so how did you get it?" He asked looking at me in suspicion, "It was given to me by the Ice Princess of course but I was given it because I have a good sense of character so she wanted me to choose someone for her to protect," I answer an innocent smile on my face.

I almost laugh at the incredulous looks I received, "Anyway now you can bounty hunt safely also I suggest not going after the Ice Princess," I say easily not caring for the 'No Duh' looks I received.

* Time Skip *

Tazuna had just finished the bridge and we were all saying goodbye well Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and I were, Naruto and Inari were see who would cry first and Zabuza and Haku had left the day before deciding to start low in the bingo book. "It was great to meet you and I hope to see you again," I said this knowing not to promise something that might not happen.

We waved as we left, "So will you tell us about meeting the Ice Princess?" Kakashi questioned me after a few minutes of walking. "I'm not aloud to," I answer simply.

* Time Skip *

"Hi Kotetsu, hi Izumo" I said as we passed by, "Hi Yuki, have you decided on who your going to prank?" He asked, "Hmm yeah you see I am getting sick of the people with masks following me, so I looked for their base," I answer a glint so evil it made both guards and my teammates shiver. "Anyway I have to find Team Guy, I promised to have a spar as soon as I get back," I said as I easily left towards their training ground neglecting to mention anything about whom I would be sparring with.

"Hi Tenten, Lee, Guy, Neji," I called out as their training grounds came into view. "Yuki you're back," Tenten cried out as she brought me into a hug. "I missed you," I replied with a smile before turning to Lee, "Are you ready for that spar?" I asked him as I walked towards the centre of the training field. Instantly we took up a fighting stance, "3, 2, 1 and begin!" cried Guy as the match started, instantly Lee leapt forward and went to kick me, I turn and block with my left arm before kicking up my leg as I flipped over his leg took the hit as I did a series of back handsprings to get a bit of distance. I recovered in seconds before I leapt towards him disappearing from sight as I kicked him.

He went flying back and I stood up straight ignoring the shocked looks from his team. Lee didn't get up so Guy called the match and I headed over and healed him making his team look at me surprised. I walked out of the training ground after promising to fight Guy sometime soon. I headed back to Kakashi's house and jump in the window I sit on my bed thinking on what I should do before I remember a certain lazy pineapple head from the day of the exams.

 _* Flashback *_

 _"_ _Shikamaru Nara," called Iruka and I see a guy who looked to be asleep 'wake up' and mutter a troublesome. 'He was faking sleep to allow people to underestimate him especially since he is barely passing, heh I wouldn't have known had I not heard about the brilliance of the Nara clans tactics. Soon enough I saw him walking out of the exam room with a headband hidden in his grip._

 _* Flashback *_

'Let's see how his team is going' I thought as I disappeared from my room. I ran through Konoha taking the ninja route over roofs, it took me minutes to find them. I looked at the scene in front of me…

Choji was just eating masses of food; Ino was doing her nails, while Shikamaru was playing around with a shoji board while their sensei Asuma watched disinterested. I sighed, "Here I thought team 10 would be real competition," I said aloud noting how Asuma had tensed when I revealed I was there. "How long have you been there," he asked in surprise, "Only a minute I came to ask if I could play shoji with Shikamaru," I replied noting the surprise in his expression. "I don't mind really it's up to him," Asuma said with a shrug. I turn to see him setting up the board and I take my place opposite him, "You go first," I said and he took the first move. The game continued and soon enough Asuma was watching with interest. Eventually even Choji and Ino got interest and sat to watch, the sun was setting by now and I decided to end the game as I moved one final piece, "Checkmate," I calmly state as the rest of his team looked shocked.

"Incredible," whispered Asuma as he saw what I did, "You could have won ages ago you just chose not to," Shikamaru said looking at me. I just smiled, "Maybe, but surely you rarely lose it was an incredible game one of the hardest I have ever played," I say as I stand. "I should get going before my 'guardian' gets anxious," I say as I disappeared. 'An IQ over 200 huh' I thought as arrived back to Kakashi's and prepared for bed.


	11. Chapter 9

'It's been two weeks since we got back and all we have done is teamwork exercises' I sighed as Kakashi ends training saying we can go now. "Sasuke, how about we get lunch to help with team bonding," Sakura says twiddling her thumbs and I sigh, "Hn," Sasuke replies before walking off. "Naruto there is a square rock following you," I decided to point out. He yells at Konohamaru before suddenly Konohamaru insults Sakura, "Oh no," I sigh quietly before following them until Konohamaru bumps into someone. I sigh before I look at the person and smirk.

"Oi, how dare you bump into me!"? Kankuro said angrily, he quickly grabbed at Konohamaru's neck. "I'm sorry," Konohamaru tried apologize but Kankuro wasn't listening and was about to say something but I stepped forward "Let him go," I said simply noticing two familiar chakra sources in a nearby tree. I watched in concealed joy as Kankuro recognized me "Yuki-sama!" He said instantly letting go of Konohamaru who quickly hid behind Naruto. I watched as Temari who was net to him started to sweat, "You know even if your allied with Konoha and have permission to be in the village you could get into lot's of trouble for attacking the Hokage's grandson."

I said smiling at them brightly, "Also you can come out of the tree," I sighed as only Sasuke appeared. "You too Gaara," He appeared in a flash of sand but I was quickly next to him hugging him. "Aww I missed you so much when I got banished from Suna!" I squealed making my team look at me in shock, "What the hell did you do to get banished from Suna!?" Sakura asked.

"I refused a mission," I mumbled with a pout ignoring them "I also liked Suna and considered staying I mean why else would I agree to stay for 3 months!" I exclaimed ignoring the incredulous looks from both teams. Suddenly I remember that a new flavor of pocky came out today, "Oh I have to go pock- I mean things to buy, things see yah," I said before disappearing.

* In the Hokage's Office 3rd Person*

"All right it is time we chose our candidates for the chunin examinations," started the Hokage, "To begin will those in charge of the rookie genin step forward," He asked and three of the gathered jonin stepped up. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, what do you say are there any in your squads you recommend who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience?" The Hokage started his speech with a question. "As you know any genin who has carried out 8 or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations, beyond that only you can decide when they are ready," He started to explain the requirements.

"Of course most genin require a longer training period at least twice that many missions," he finished explaining. After a brief pause he started to speak again, "So Kakashi you begin," The Hokage handed the floor to Kakashi. "I lead squad 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Yuki Arashi, I Kakashi Hatake recommend all four of these genin for the chunin selection exams," Kakashi started the nominations, "And I lead squad number 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and now I Kurenai Yuuhi recommend all three," Kurenai a women with black hair and red eyes said after only a brief pause, "And my squad is number 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and now I Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three," Asuma finished off the recommendations.

The masses of people behind them started to murmur, and the Hokage spoke, "It seems we have come across a problem, Yuki Arashi, is a genin who wishes not to be in the leaf, as such I put her under Kakashi who is also her legal guardian to keep an eye on her but the chunin exams are to be taken in groups of three so Kakashi you will have to nominate one of you genin to take the exams alone," The Hokage explained the issue this caused everyone to be quiet in slight shock.

"Then I Kakashi Hatake nominate Yuki Arashi to singularly take the chunin selection exams," He said it as if he wasn't putting a rookie genin into the exams by themselves. "Hold on just a minute!" Iruka yelled out, "Yes, what is it Iruka?" asked the Hokage, "Lord Hokage with all respect the nine names that were just given were all my students at the academy, I know their skills and abilities, everyone of them has great promise but it's to soon they need more experience before they are tested if they try now they are sure to fail the exams," Iruka protested.

"When I became a chunin I was 6 years younger than Naruto is now," rebutted Kakashi, "Naruto is nothing like you!" argued Iruka, "Are you trying to destroy him?" Iruka asks angrily. "Well their always complaining about not being challenged enough maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson, a little pain is good," He argued back calmly. "Wha- what did you say?" Iruka asks obviously, "Well nothing fatal of course but seriously Iruka relax," Kakashi replies calmly, "Listen I understand how you feel It's very personal for you and it upsets you but- " Kakashi was cut off, "Alright Kakashi back off you've said enough," Interrupted Kurenai.

"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this, he needs to realize their not his students anymore their mine and besides he didn't teach Yuki anything," Kakashi stated firmly. "But these exams could destroy them you know that," Iruka started again, "Iruka you have made your point, and in light of this I have decided the best thing to do is to hold a preliminary test," The Hokage decided.

* Time Skip (Next Day) *

Unfortunately old habits die-hard and today Kakashi found out the dangers of waking me up. So the first thing I did this morning was hold a kunai to his neck when his hand was about 10 cm's away from my shoulder "He he whoops," I said as I removed the kunai carefully replacing it under my pillow. "Sorry old habits die-hard and being a traveller for so long does that to some people," I explained simply. "We have to go meet the team we're already 2 hours late," Kakashi said and I sighed 'He's never going to be on time' I thought as I pushed him out the room and quickly get ready.

As soon as we finished breakfast we left to the meeting place and I briefly wonder how the rest of the team knows to meet us there. Once we arrived via Shunshin "Hey everyone sorry we're late I'm afraid we got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said while I face-palmed 'stupid' I thought "You liar!" rebutted Naruto and Sakura in creepy unison. "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended you for the chunin exams all four of you although Yuki will take them alone as there are no four man teams, here are the application forms," Kakashi says as I look at him like he's a idiot 'Why the hell did he recommend us their teamwork sucks!' I thought, "Application forms," says in slight confusion, "You're repeating me Sakura, this is all voluntary it's up to each of you if you don't feel ready than you can wait till next year," He explained.

'I call bullsh*t' I thought 'If one doesn't show they can't enter' I thought "Alright Kakashi-sensei you rock!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped on Kakashi, "Alright don't slobber on my vest," Kakashi complained to Naruto as he put him down. "Whoever wants to take the exams sign the application forms and come to room 301 at the academy at 3pm 5 days from now that's it," once he was done explaining I just walk of not caring on how my team take this, after all this will be the first time I take the exams.

As I was walking a 'rain' ninja suddenly attacked me on instinct I drew my fans and slashed them instantly cuts appeared all over the ninja before I recognized the chakra signature, "Umino-san why did you attack me?" I question before he suddenly left with no explanation, 'huh?' I thought in confusion before decided to go train 'No point getting rusty otherwise someone might actually put a price on my head' I thought before heading to the training grounds.

* Time Skip (Day of Exams) *

I entered the academy see that team 7 have already arrived "Real nice speech now let me through and while you're at it reverse the genjutsu we can see through your illusion anyway," Sasuke says and the murmurs start than I start laughing as I walk forward, "I'm surprised I thought you were on permanent gate duty, Kotetsu, Izumo," Total silence greeted my words, "How did you…" Izumo trailed off before they both released their henge making the murmurs start, "Wait a minute you're the one who's going the exams alone!" exclaimed Kotetsu and everyone froze and murmurs started.

"Oh come on did you have to blurt that out now there's a target on my back… Although I guess that isn't new," I murmured the last bit to myself. "Oh well, I'm off not reason to stay and chat," I exclaimed before disappearing.


End file.
